Metroid: Payback
by Leviathan71
Summary: This is a crossover fan fiction of the Star Trek: TNG and the Metroid universes. The Enterprise-D is in Samus' turf, and they find themselves caught in the middle of a Galactic Federation assault. I do not own any Star Trek: TNG or Metroid related characters or items.
1. Chapter 1

Metroid: Vengeance

By: Leviathan71

Somewhere in uncharted space, the U.S.S. Enterprise races towards a feint distress call at warp nine.

"Captain, we will arrive at the distress call's origin in approximately three minutes, forty-eight seconds," Lt. Commander Data reported from his station.

"Very well," Captain Picard answered, "Be prepared for anything. We don't know a thing about this sector. Worf, weapon status."

"We have full phaser banks and a full complement of photon torpedoes." Lt. Worf responded.

The captain's communicator pin chirps, "What about power, Geordi?" he asked.

"Wes and I have got the warp engines running at ninety-six and a half percent efficiency," Lt. Commander LaForge cheerily reports.

"Captain, we have detected many ships in combat over a planet!" Worf exclaimed.

Meanwhile on the planet's surface, Samus is riding up an elevator, her arm cannon at the ready, making a planetary assault as the ships dueled just outside the atmosphere. This was the final assault on the last remaining Space Pirate stronghold. This will complete Samus' most important mission, a mission she named Vengeance.

Back on the bridge, "Mr. Worf, hail the planet," Picard ordered.

"Aye sir, channel open," Worf replied. The voice of the pirate echoed throughout the bridge. "Universal Translator activated, sir."

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise. Could you repeat your last statement?" Picard said routinely.

"Federation! Why are you contacting us instead of assaulting us!?" the pirate replied angrily.

"We have not made war with your people. We were responding to your distress call," Picard explained, " We want to know why there is fighting over your planet."

So you are from a different federation?" the pirate pondered.

"Yes," Picard replied, "now please explain what is going on."

"This federation, whose ships you see, are trying to exterminate our race, even after countless attempts at peace. This is our last stronghold. Please help us," the pirate responded.

"What is it you wish us to do? I will see if we can assist your people," Picard said.

"There is a bounty hunter loose on the planet. Come down and locate her," the Space Pirate explained.

" I think we can do that," Picard replied. "Worf, end communications. Data initiate a full sensor sweep of the planet. Search for anything out of the ordinary."

"Sir," Data interrupted, "our sensors cannot penetrate the planet's atmosphere. We will need to be closer to the surface to get and accurate reading."

"Make it so," Picard ordered.

Samus' elevator had reached her destination. She shot open the door and walked, ever so cautiously, into a large open room. Even with her stealthy approach, a small squadron of Space Pirates spotted her and drew their energy guns. She switched to her plasma beam. She then dodged a few pirate shots, charged her beam, then let loose her plasma flamethrower. Most of the pirates fell to the ground, screaming as their flesh melted rapidly. The few that escaped quickly returned fire. Samus flinched as she got hit, but her armor held, barely damaged. She then switched to the wave beam. She shot both pirates stunning them and proceeded to curl into her morph ball. She rolled between them and dropped a power bomb. The Space Pirates didn't have time to react before they were disintegrated.

Just as she finished, a message from her federation came in bia her visor. It was the officer over the assault, Admiral Dane. "Samus, an unidentified ship is orbiting the planet. They mat be here to aid the pirates, figure out what is going on, and put a stop to it!" he reported

Samus switched to her command visor and ordered her gunship to land in the room. In a matter of seconds, her ship appeared and set down in the middle of the room. She jumped on top of it and entered through the top entrance. She located the Enterprise by radar, and lifted off.

After a short flight, she came up behind the massive ovular ship. Their navigational shields were up, but their defensive shields were still down. Samus fired a ship missile at what appeared to be a cargo bay,, bursting the shields and damaging the door. She then increased velocity and rammed straight into Cargo Bay One. The air then rushed out of the bay, sucking all of the crew and cargo our, sending them plummeting to the planet below.

"Worf, status report!" Picard frantically yelled as the ship automatically went into Red Alert.

"Dir, we have a hull breach in Cargo Bay One!" Worf reported, "Intruder Alert."

"Dispatch a security team to Cargo Bay One," Picard ordered.

"Aye sir, they are en route," Worf replied after a few button presses on hes tactical console.

Samus jumped from her ship. She looked up to see two men, armed. She scanned the weapons they were holding, identifying them as high-energy nadion beams. She swiftly raised her arm cannon and shot at one with her basic beam. The unfortunate Lieutenant's arm flew off and a hole appeared in his shest. He fell to the floor with one final gasp. The other officer fired his phaser at Samus. She didn't even flinch as she drug her arm cannon over the security officer and delivered a shot to his head.

She quickly sprinted out of the room, finding herself in a large, curving hallway. She ran for a bit, then went inside a door. She found one officer in the room, but instead of attacking this young, unarmed boy, she scanned him, identifying him as Ensign Wesley Crusher.

"Who are you!?" the young Ensign yelled as he backed against the wall, "Why are you here!?"

"I am Samus Aran, an independent bounty hunter," Samus said calmly as she kept her arm cannon at the ready, "Are you aware that your ship has entered orbit around a terrorist planet?"

"A terrorist planet!" Wesley said surprised, "We were just responding to a distress call when," He couldn't finish as the door to the room slid open, revealing three figures.

"Drop your weapon and identify yourself!" Worf barked as he aimed a phaser at her, "This phaser is not set to stun."

"Neither is my arm cannon," Samus smarted back as she shot the troops behind him. Worf dodged the third shot and ran off. Samus then shot a missile at the closed door shattering it. She started to give chase, but then a blue-tinted force field appeared in the doorway. Worf had trapped Samus, and, unintentionally, Wesley."

A familiar chirp sounded as Worf hit his combadge. "Sir, the intruder is contained," Worf reported in a satisfied voice.

"I'm on my way. Number one, you have the bridge," Picard ordered as he hot into a turbolift.

"Sir," Worf quietly reported as he saw the Captain walking towards him, "The intruder has a hostage."

"Who is it?" Picard questioned worriedly.

"It is Wesley, Captain," Worf solemnly stated.

"Oh, no," Picard whispered in a worried voice almast too quiet to hear, "Have Doctor Crusher come here at once."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Yes, Beverly. You might want to come over here," Picard gravely replied. Doctor Crusher was silent as she walked to the force-field covered doorway. She looked inside seeing an orange, yellow, and red suit of intimidating armor, then, she saw her son sitting in the corner of his guest quarters.

"Mom!" Wesley exclaimed as he saw his mother looking in the room.

"Wes! Oh my god! What happened!?" Beverly exclaimed.

"Mom, this person ju-" Wesley stopped as Samus pointed her arm cannon at his head.

"I was working with the Galactic Federation to eradicate a group of intergalactic terrorists who have prevented peace in this section of space for generations when your ship appeared. We assumed that you were aiding these pirates, so I was dispatched to investigate," Samus explained while still aiming at Wesley.

Captain Picard walked to the doorway. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise," he said calmly, "We were informed by this planet that this Galactic Federation was on a campaign to eradicate this species. We were unaware that they were terrorists. Who exactly are you, and why are you allied with the Galactic Federation?"

"My name is Samus Aran," the mysterious female replied, "an intergalactic bounty hunter currently working for the Galactic Federation."

"Well, Samus Aran, how can we trust you?" Picard questioned, "You have broken into our ship, killed crewmen, and taken a hostage."

"Good point, "Samus said, "maybe I should do this." As she finished talking, her suit began to glow bright orange, then it dissolved around her, revealing herself in the blue, skintight Zero Suit, her long, blond hair was flowing in the short energy burst. "As you see," she said, "I am like you. Fragile and human."

"Human?" Picard asked, "How could you be human? Doctor Crusher, scan her." Beverly pulled out her tricorder and scanned the blond bipedal figure.

"Captain, she is as human as us," she said. At this time, Wesley had snuck to a cabinet and was pulling out a phaser. He turned it on and it beeped.

"Huh!?" Samus exclaimed as she turned around. She was faced with Wesley fiddling with his phaser. She quickly drew her sidearm and discharged it at Wesley. He fell to the ground motionless.

"Wesley!" his mother exclaimed while running to the doorway, "What have you done to my son!"

"Calm down," Samus said with a smirk, "The boy is stunned.

"He may still need medical attention!" the distressed mother cried out.

"What must we do to get the boy back, Samus?" Picard asked in a calm manner.

"Let me out of this room and we can discuss the situation at hand, and you can have the boy," Samus stated as she pointed at Wesley.

"Deal," Picard said, "after you drop the weapon." Samus immediately released her grip on the stun gun. "Mr. Worf, escort our guest to the Observation Lounge."

"Aye sir," Worf said as he released the force field around the doorway. "If you would come with me," he said to Samus. She modded and proceeded with Worf to the Observation Lounge.

Beverly rushed over to her son and scanned him with her tricorder. "He is okay, Captain," she sighed in relief.

"Good," Picard said, "I will be in the Observation Lounge."

"This way," Worf sounded as he and Samus exited the turbolift to the bridge.

"Quite the intruder we have there!" Commander Riker said with a grin as Samus walked through the bridge.

"So, Captain," Samus said once everyone got settled in the Observation Lounge, "What are we going to do about this situation?"

"Since you were the ground assault force, I recommend we let you go and be on our way," Picard replied.

"Agreed, Samus chimed, "Give me my stun gun and I will be on my way. I have a war to win."

"Make it so," Picard said as he stood up. Samus arose, then walked over to him.

"Care to show me the way?" Samus questioned.

"Certainly," Picard replied with a never wavering tone of authority, "This way." He led Samus out of the Lounge down to her ship, still docked in the destroyed cargo bay.

"Well Captain," Samus said, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yes, I guess it is," Picard said, "Maybe we will meet again one day under more peaceful circumstances. Your stun gun is in your ship. Farewell Samus Aran." With that, Samus began to glow orange, then her suit, red helmet, bulky shoulder pads and all reappeared around her blue, skintight suit.

She jumped up in a flip onto the hull of her craft, walked to the doorway, and was lowered into the cockpit. The ship began to whir as Captain Picard reached a properly shielded area. "Mr. Data," he ordered as his combadge chirped, "release the force field in Cargo Bay One."

"Aye sir," Data replied, "The vessel is clear for departure." Samus' ship then arose off of the floor and with a turn, rocketed out of the broken hull of the Enterprise.

"Now," Picard said, "I think that we should leave immediately." He briskly walked towards the turbolift. He entered and said, "Bridge." Moments later, the door opened and Picard marched onto the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!" Commander Riker yelled as he gave command back to the Captain.

"Ensign, lay in a course for," Picard's command was interrupted by a red alert sounding off.

"A section of the Pirate Fleet is approaching us!" Worf frantically reported from the tactical station.

"Shields up!" Riker ordered without hesitation.

"All hands, battle stations," Jean-Luc followed up. "Mr. Worf, hail them!"

"No response sir," Worf reported, "They are coming into weapons range."

"Tactical analysis," Picard requested.

"Five ships of Space Pirate origin are on an intercept course. They have superior firepower, but inferior shielding."

"Lock phasers and fire," ordered the Captain.

"Aye sir," Worf stated. The phasers then arced around the Enterprise, flying off towards one of the ships. It was struck with the orange beam and glowed bright, letting the shields it had absorb the blast. "Minimal damage," reported Worf.

:Keep firing and load torpedo bays!" Picard exclaimed. Suddenly the pirates opened fire on the Enterprise. The ship rocked back and forth as the shields dispersed each hit.

"Shields holding sir," Worf reported as he unleashed a barrage of photon torpedoes into the formation of enemy vessels before him. They blinked and twirled as they whizzed forward. One of them struck a ship. Its shielding didn't stop the antimatter explosive, and the charge detonated. The ship was ripped apart by the force of the impact.

"Well done Mr. Worf," Captain Picard said. "Keep firing phasers to throw them off as well as torpedoes. Mr. Data, execute evasive maneuver Delta-five."

"Aye sir," both said simultaneously. The great ship turned upwards and around, launching weapons every chance it got. This time two ships were destroyed. One of the remaining ships launched a small, glowing projectile at the Enterprise. It penetrated the shields and detonated near the right nacell of the silver flagship.

"Sir!" Lt. Commander LaForge frantically said over the ship's intercom, "Warp engines offline!"

"Keep it under control Geordi," Picard ordered, "Data, evasive maneuver Beta-six." The Enterprise dove down and fired another barrage of torpedoes at the remaining two ships. Each one was hit by a shining explosive and was knocked out of commission.

"All enemy ships neutralized," Worf proudly reported, showing the Klingon warrior deep inside of him.

"Good job cre-," the Captain was cut off by Worf.

"Captain, a small vessel is uncloaking dead ahead!" Worf exclaimed.

"Hail them," Picard ordered.

"No response sir," the on-edge Lieutenant called back. Then a blue lightning bolt shot between the ships. "Captain, the ship is draining our energy. Shields will be down in two minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Samus' ship had landed on the rocky wasteland of a planet. She stood up, walked to the exit platform, and was smoothly ejected from the cockpit. She glanced around, looking for any changes since she had been on the Enterprise. She noticed a newly formed crack in a wall. She took aim and shot a missile at the weakened structure. It crumbled with the following explosion revealing a tube.

Meanwhile, on board the Enterprise, power is being rapidly drained by a ship of unknown origin.

"Data, do you have any suggestions?" Picard asked uneasily.

"This appears to be a modified energy transfer. I can not determine a solution with the data at hand. If we study the, " Data was interrupted by Commander Riker.

"There's no time to study it!" he blurted out, "Maybe if we overload it with an energy burst, we can destroy that blue terror."

Data's head twitched, "Ah," he monotonously exclaimed, "That might work. We could use the Main Deflector Dish to overload the ship."

"Make it so!" the Captain ordered. The Deflector Dish then released a thin beam of pure energy into the origin of the power transfer beam. The lightning-bolt beam dissipated and the blue ship using it began to spark. Its green exterior lights went black and the small ship began to succumb to the nearby planet's gravitational pull. As the ship tumbled closer to the atmosphere below, a small cylinder shot out towards the surface.

"Well done crew," Picard finally said without interruption., "Now move us to the opposite side of the planet, away from this war."

"Aye sir," Data said as he altered their course.

"Sir," Worf said, "an escape pod was launched from the last vessel."

"Send a message to Samus Aran," Picard ordered, "Tell her the details of the attack and the co-

ordinates of the pod's impact."

_Incoming Transmission_ blinked across the bottom of Samus' visor. Beside it was the emblem she had seen on the uniforms of the Enterprise crew. She raised two fingers to her helmet. Text appeared reading, "The Enterprise has taken heavy damage by Space Pirate and unknown war crafts. The unknown war craft was siphoning our power. It launched and escape pod before its destruction. It landed here," Co-ordinates followed the message, but Samus was to deep in thought to read them. She knew exactly who crippled the Enterprise.

She clutched her left fist and gritted her teeth. This mission was too important to her to chase down that scum, however she did decide to make that her priority two for the day. She returned her attention to the freshly revealed morph ball tube and with a tuck, her suit shifted into her fast-traveling morphball state. The small ball of Samus began to roll into the tube. She boosted through it and was dropped into a room. Some pirates spotter her instantaneously, but she didn't bother to exit morphball mode.

Samus swiftly rolled to one of the two patrolling pirates and used the boost ball feature to slam into it. The distressed pirate's legs shattered as Samus rammed into him at full force. She wasn't done with the pirate yet, though. As soon as he was hit, Samus dropped a bomb where she calculated the poor sap would land. She was correct, and Space Pirate guts splattered in a small circle of lifelessness.

The other pirate shot at Samus, hitting her for minimal damage as she jumped out of morph ball node. She then screw attacked her way into the pirate, leaving him with only two legs that fell opposite ways of each other. Samus landed triumphantly and looked around the room. She spotted a door and went over to it. Her power beam fired into the blue energy field, causing it to retract and open the door.

The room was dark and echoed Samus' footsteps as she walked in. There was a rustling noise, then a loud thump. Samus looked straight ahead, blackness. She knew she wasn't alone. Then three red eyes glared in front of her. Samus switched to her thermal visor only to see a familiar dragon half as big as

the Enterprise she had visited. It opened its gargantuan mouth with a fearsome roar.

"Kraid!" she screamed. Samus was puzzled and shocked at hes appearance because she had killed Kraid some years ago in the Super Metroid incident. She switched to the X-ray visor and discovered Kraid's secret. His entire lower half was cybernetic. At this time, Kraid had already started hes attack. He swiped the ground from beneath Samus, sending her plummeting downwards, only to be caught by a belly-button spike. She got to her feet and noticed that she had lost three entire energy tanks. Samus knew that she needed to shoot Kraid in the mouth, so she started screw attacking up. She reached the top of the room and shot her power beam into the beast's eyes. He flinched and started to roar.

Samus took the opportunity and unleashed a barrage of Super Missiles into Kraid's open chompers. He screamed in pain and closed his mouth. Then, metal armor appeared around his eyes, preventing the use of that strategy against him again. She scanned for a new weak point. The scan read that Kraid's new cybernetics could be pierced by her plasma beam, excluding his eye-piece. Kraid then swept his mighty tail, knocking Samus back and slamming her against the wall; two energy tanks depleted. Samus hot to her feet and started changing her plasma beam, the fiery red glow protruding from her arm cannon's various ventilation slits. She took a firing stance similar to that of an elite marine and unleashed her flamethrower beam combo.

Kraid's metal implants began to glow orange under the intense heat and started to melt. He stumbled as the cybernetics under started to crumble under hes weight and fell backwards. Samus ruched toward him and screw attacked through the cybernetics and destroyed his inner organs. She landed and jumped through Kraid's mouth in victory, but she was very low on energy. She decided to return to her ship and heal.

"Geordi," Picard said from the Enterprise bridge, "status report."

"Main power should be back online within the hour, but warp engines are still a few hours off," Geordi reported.

"Good," Picard said in an authoritative tone, "We should be able to send Wesley down to help shortly."

On the surface of the hideous planet, Samus rolled out of the morphball hole she had previously uncovered. She walked through the wasteland of a room, but her ship was gone. She checked her log and confirmed that her ship should be docked there. She held two fingers to her helmet.

"How are things on the surface?" echoed Picard's voice.

"Not good, Captain," Samus replied, " My ship is missing."

"Hold on a second, "Picard requested, "Okay, we have pinpointed its location. Go to the West; you should find a large factory building. Your ship should be located in the middle of the building."

"Thanks, Picard," she said as she severed the contact. Samus turned her head Westward and saw a door far off on a cliff. She took the stance of an Olympic sprinter and took off, sprinting towards the cliff. She started to glow, then her speed booster kicked in, sending her rocketing towards her destination. Near the base of the cliff, she stopped and took a knee, then she shot up even faster that she ran, overshooting the doorway by several meters before the pent-up energy inside her was released in a magnificent shinespark. She then fell the the doorway, landing on one knee. She got up and entered the door.

Samus took in her surroundings, another barren room, except for the gigantic factory in the middle of the room, churning poisonous smoke out of its chimneys. She approached the steel behemoth with a raised arm cannon. The door was massive, "Probably to ship out Kraid's lower half," she thought to herself. Beside the door, a small hand scanner protruded from the wall. She walked over to it and placed her hand on it. It glowed green and the factory door creaked and squalled open, just enough for Samus to fit through.

Upon entry, Samus found herself in a hallway. She entered a room labeled, 'Bio-weapons'. Inside was a few cryogenic chambers, all empty except one. She peered at the alien before her. IT was bipedal, yet it was curled into a ball. It had an elongated head with no visible eyes and a long tail with a sharp point on the end. Beside the creature, a small parasite-like life form was resting. Samus scanned a terminal over the aliens. _Bioform – Xenomorph – large, dangerous, intelligent, and hostile creature. If tamed, it could be the ultimate bio-weapon right after Metroids._ Samus took another look around the room and saw that another chamber was glowing. She peered into it and her eyes lit up; it was an energy tank. She smashed the glass with her arm cannon and claimed her prize, refilling all of her energy in the process.

Samus exited the room and continued her hall search. She spotted a large, circular door and headed through. A large room stood in front of her. In its center, Samus' ship floated. It had been painted dark blue. The top hatch opened up and a figure emerged.


End file.
